bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Tera C'tallis
The tera c'tallis are the least technologically advanced species in the galaxy, but they don't need technology to show their might. Their name is based off of a xythyr interrogation with a captured queen. It called its species the tera c'tallis when asked, "What are you?" by xythyr scientists. Description Tera c'tallis are an insect species that easily adapts to its surroundings through DNA manipulation by the species' queens. The species prides itself on adaptability and numbers. Tera c'tallis are hard to beat when there are enough of them. During the Fourth Akir Offensive, Akir forces had trouble taking the Hive world of H'kis. The tera c'tallis numbered in the billions there and it took months for the Akir to eradicate all tera c'tallis on the world. History The tera c'tallis have existed for hundreds of thousands of years, but have been kept in check by the many powerful nations that have inhabited the galaxy. Until the fall of both the chai and xythyr, the tera c'tallis were nearing extinction, the chai had been hunting them for thousand of years, nearly resulting in their extinction. Afterwards, the tera c'tallis has been reproducing at an astounding rate, infesting every world in its path. Due to the tera c'tallis' hardy nature, they inhabit worlds that normally other species would be unable to inhabit without the help of technology. Because of this, their population to territory size ratio is much higher than any other species, including the akir. Not much is known of the tera c'tallis before the times of the chai and xythyr, but queens and the total hive mind have memories of those times. Hive Mind The hive mind is a collective entity formed by queens and is the tera c'tallis' directive in the galaxy. The hivemind consists of thousands of queens which relays the collecitve will of the tera c'tallis and channels into manifestation among the tera c'tallis hives. Queens can be partially severed from the hivemind, though it is impossible to completely sever the telepathic link. It is possible to block the telepathic signals however, though the material to do so is extremely espensive. Broods Worker Broods Worker broods stand 4 feet tall and can easily rip through a person with their four clawed-forearms. They are often equipped with little carapace armor. *Workers are not particularly smart, but they do come in staggering numbers. They are the workers of the hive and can dig tunnels with great ease. *Drones have better armor and can shoot spikes. They are typically mixed in with workers providing a bit of ranged support when warriors are not around. Drones also are able to do the tasks of a regular worker. *Scouts are drones that do not accompany workers. They are given little armor, but are extremely agile and can still shoot spikes. Scouts are also equipped with burrowing claws that allow them to tunnel through the ground very quickly. This allows them to move unseen. Warrior Broods Warrior broods make the second level of the Tera C'tallis hive. With most standing at about 2 meters tall, they are basically larger drones with thick armor with an ability to spit corrosive acid that can easily burn and kill enemies. The spit also easily dissolves metals allowing a warrior to be an effective anti-armor weapon. *Warriors are the basic part of the warrior brood with moderate armor, but extremely strong in ranged and close combat. They are also very fast. A small variant of warrior broodhas emerged recently. These bugs are much smaller than most warrior and tera broods, standing at a measly 1.5 meters tall. What they lose up in size, they make up in speed and agility. They are much faster than workers and can easily maneuver around a battlefield. These new warriors are also the smallest forms to spit corrosive acid. *Hunter killers are the flying version of warriors, given little armor, but can spit acid much greater distances. They are also known to cut through any ground forces by flying through them with their razor sharp wings and claws. *Vanguard are the heavily armored soldiers of the warrior brood, their razor claws can rip through any organic being with ease. Their short range acid spit is also extremely deadly and is used against vehicles and large groups of infantry. Vanguard are known for being much slower than any of the lesser broods. Vanguard stand at about 3 meters tall. Tera Broods The third level are the Tera broods. They are the protectors of the Queens, who run the hives, as well as heavy troops. Tera broods often vary from hive to hive. The most common forms are listed. Tera broods are also often the most genetically mutated of broods. *Brood Lords are heavily armored behemoths that can buff nearby broods and heal them. They can spit a healing agent that is extremely effective at healing any brood. Passively, they release spores that make other broods' produce massive amounts of adrenaline, making any brood easily twice as deadly. Additionally, the spores attack any non-Tera C'tallis, impairing vision and other functions if the target is not fully sealed off from the outside world. *Gurdians are specialized broods meant to defend hives. Each have a heavy carapace plate located on two arms that reach around their back, allowing them to shield themselvs from gunfire. They also have very thick carapaces that protect them from some small arms fire and almost all close combat weaponry. Each guardian is capable of ripping a soldier to shreds, though they have no ranged abilities. *Vanquishers are armored flyers resembling a cross between a bird and a dragonfly. They shoot armor-piercing spines from their specialized head and are good at shooting down enemy flying vehicles. They can also pick up enemy ground units and kill them. *Bombardiers are the artillery of the Tera C'tallis. Thse lumbering insects don't provde much to the battlfied in melee combat, but it will bring in massive ranged firepower. The bombardier shoots sacs of highly corrosive acid over distances of up to several thousand meters. The sacs can be shot, releasing its deadly payload early, but the rain of acid that comes down after eats through anything it lands on. *Burrowers are specifically meant to burrow through the ground and ambush enemies. A group can also quickly create a small passageway allowing other broods to travel unseen. Though much more efficient at burrowing than workers, the relatively few numbers of them mean that workers are not entirely worthless. Burrowers are extremely effective at demoralizing foes, often sneaking through enemy lines and assasinating isolated troops. A discovery of a burrower often results in an attack from underground as the tunnels it has dug connect directly with the Tera C'tallis forces. *Banshees are the bane of all defense forces. These are often sent ahead of Tera C'tallis forces in extended engagments, using the cover of darkness to infiltrate the lines. It will subsequently hide in perpetually dark or noticably empty places. Any force not equipped to deal with banshees report missing troops, and shrieking screams fromt he banshee itself. Upon discovery that abanshees is in their midst, most forces scour their territories at nearly all hours of the day. At this point the banshee becomes extremely agressive, hunting down isolated patrols and attempting to assassinate high ranking members. It will continue wreaking havoc until it is killed, at which point it has dealt a significant amount of morale damage. One force often regarded as banshee proof are altharon divisions that contain significant amounts of drones and automatons. Queen Brood Queens spawn all forms of their hive and produce hundreds of eggs a day. Given enough resources to supply energy an nutrients to a queen, that number can increase to the thousands. In only a few days a hive can number 10,000 from a single queen. Queens are very powerful, but almost always found in the center of a hive, only rarely will a queen engage in combat. Queens can manipulate the gene expression of it's broods, allowing it to change the forms it wants as needed. Both Queens and Brood lords are able to manipulate the lower broods telepathically and allow for greater efficiency in improving the combat ability of the hives. Queens are the only sentient part of a hive except several variations of brood lords. A Queen can spawn lesser queens to help spawn more of its offspring. Often these lesser queens have the same status of brood lords. These queens are able to manipulate the gene expression of the offspring it creates, although they are rarely given the autonomy to experiment and create new broods. If the main queen dies, these lesser queens will often fight to control a hive. If a hive is left without a queen, the broods often go into hibernation in deeply dug tunnels until a new queen gives them a new directive. A brood lord is able to revive and control them, but they cannot produce offspring themselves, resulting in a stagnant population. Category:Nations/Races Category:The Tera C'tallis